The Paradise Baby
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: Moray returns to Denise from Paris where they get married in secret... But after their wedding night how long can they keep the secret when things start to show... A/N: The Summary isnt very good I apologize, this was actually the first Denise/Moray story I started writing, and I've forgotten all about it. I Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Paradise Baby

Moray stood on the bridge looking out at the river below him, its had been an awful long time since he had stood in this spot, too long, but now he was back not just to the paradise but to the women he loved, loved more than anything in the world. A Light glistened in the corner of his eyes and he turned to see his one true love running towards him. He turned to catch her, and held her tight, the lamp falling to the floor.

'John!' she whispered, and turned her head to kiss him with such passion, 'Denise my love, i have been summond, you know what this means we will be together again and I promise you they will not come between us again' Moray told her and pulled her tighter againest his bodies. 'But John, you do not realise it was not Lord Glendening that summon you it was Cathrine, Why would Cathrine want to summon you back, it doesnt back sense' Denise cried 'It doesnt matter my love, what matters is we are together at last, what ever Cathrine or her father throw at us we will take it and come back stronger together as a couple, as a team'

Moray pulled out of Denises arms and bent down on one knee. 'John Wha-What are you doing' Denise cried as Moray closed his hand around Denise's and pressed a small kiss to the top of her hand. He then pulled a small box out of his own pocket and proceeded to open it to reveal the most stunning ring she had ever seen. 'Denise my love, my sweetheart will you do the greated honour of becoming my wife?' he asked, with tears pouring down her face she slowly nodded her head, Moray took the small ring out of the box and slide it on her petite finger, he then got up from the ground and pulled her back into his arms sharing a deep kiss

Moray pulled back and looked down at his pocket watch 'Come on, or will'll be late' he said, 'But for what John, what will we be late for?' Denise asked with confusion 'our Wedding' he replied and smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Paradise Baby

'Shhhh' Denise whispered as they creeped through The Paradise, that was so dark and quite and quite odd to be walking through at night. Moray followed Denise through the halls of the department store, whilst often stopping for a glimpse of the store he once owned. 'Come on' Denise whipsered and smiled as she pulled her husband into his old office. 'Have you still got the key?' Denise asked once in the office, Moray let go of her hand and fumbled into his pockets he then finished out a small gold key and pushed it into the lock on the secret door. He lead his wife into his private quarters and looked around. 'Just the same as I Left it' he said and closed and looked the door. Denise walked around it was lavish, expenisive looking and definatly fit for a queen or a king in this case. Moray walked around and proceeded to light every Candle around the room, he then took of his jacket at sat down at the foot of the beautiful hand carved wooden four poster bed.

'come here my darling' He whispered and held out his hand, and opened his legs so Denise could stand between them. She bent down to kiss him and untie his necktie. Moray reached up and unbuttoned Denises Cloak, and then unhooked the front of her dress, her new pale blue dress he had brought back from Paris specially for there wedding. He took of her blouse and let it drop to the floor reavling her pure white undercorset, he then set about taking of her skirt. Once her skirt was lifted off her he bent down on his knees and took of her boots kissing her feet afterwards, he Then turned around and gently pushed his wife onto the bed. she blushed when he stared at her lying at the foot of the bed with only her under corset on. 'Hey, nothing to be ashamed off sweetheart, you are beautiful' He whispered and stood inbetween her legs this time.

Moray undid the buttons of his waist coat and then he shirt, he did the same to his trousers and also slowly took of his boots, intill he too stood there towering over his love with nothing on but his underwear. 'You look beautiful too' she whispered. Moray stepped coser to his wife and pushed her further up the bed making room for himself on top of her, He pulled the curtains of the bed around them and straddled Denises waist, making sure there was still light within there warm cocoon. He then leant down and kissed his wife, he let his hands wonder to her waist and started to unhook her corset, she giggled when she felt the cool air touch her bossom and felt his hot hand touch her stomach, he smilled and then took of her corset and drawers, his hands travelled around her waist and then down to her Vagina, he stroked the top causing her to once again giggle, he could feel her tenseing up as he touched her. Moray bent down and kissed her on her stomach and then licked just above her vagina. She could feel the bristles of his beard tickle her and felt the smile on his lips, it made her nervous knowing what her husband was going to do to her, and it made her fill with joy. Denise was glad it was John, and glad he had experince and knew what he was doing, and most of knew he would take care of her.

Denise gasped when he pushed one of his fingers inside her whilst kissing and rubbing her stomach with his other hand. 'Let me in Sweetheart' he whispered and she started to breath in and out letting John push his finger inside more after a few minutes he added a second and then a third finger inside her making her squirm. Moray pulled himself up her body fingers still inside her and started kissing away the pain. he kissed her lips slowly and deeply and then moved to her breasts and stomach, not forgetting her belly button. after a while he slipped his finger out and wiped them on the sheet underneath them. he once again straddled her hips and took of his own draws revealling his large penis. Denise gasped at the sight of it, never had she expected it to be so large, how on earth was he going to fit inside her?, she thought to herself, Moray looked down at her and instantly knew what she was thinking. 'Dont worry sweetheart ill be gentle' he whispered he made his hand wet with his spit and wrapped his hand around his shaft lubricating it. He then positioned himself at Denise's opening and gently pushed his penis inside her. she let out a small scream and then quickly wrapped her hand around her mouth suddenly remembering where they where, Moray pushed in a little bit more and kissed her lips.

'Stop' Denise whispered and John stopped himself from moving and let her recover from the intrusion. 'Its okay sweetheart, take your time' he whispered and contiued to rub her stomach 'It hurts' She cried, tears running down her face, John pulled himself forward and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, he covered her mouth with his and pushed inside of her once more. He was trying to be as gentle as he could, so he slowed right down again. Once he was fully inside of her he pulled away from her mouth and just looked into her eyes. 'Are you okay? does it still hurt?' he asked 'I'm I'm okay, it feels odd, but doesnt hurt as much anymore' she said 'I'll go slow' John whispered and then slowly pulled out and pushed inside her again. Denise let a little scream out which then turned into a moan.

Moray repeated the thrustin motion intill Denise was putty in his hands, she was moaning and groaning and calling out his name, Moray loved seeing her enjoying something, and loved making her feel like this. After a while he too started loosing control.

'Denise, Sweetheart' He kissed her harder, holding her waist and thrusting into her faster and faster 'Sweetheart' Kiss 'Sweetheart' Kiss 'Sweetheart!' he gasped and came inside of her. He felt his wife go limp underneath him and he collapsed on top of her.

'Wow' She whispered out of breath and kissed him once again. 'Thank you John, my husband' she whispered, her eyes starting to get hazy.

He carefully pulled himself out of her and got up from the bed he retured moments later with a warm cloth and cleaned the blood that had been spilt between them up and made sure his wife was comfortable, he then got Denise under the covers and joined her himself, She sighed and snuggled into his arms and feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Paradise Baby

'Denise, Denise are you alright?'Denise looked up and saw Clara staring back at her. She stood up and felt dizzy again so sat back down on the plush sofa. 'just feel a little faint' Denise told her friend. 'Maybe you ought to lay down for a bit, you could be coming down with something' . Denise got back up and held the top of the sofa 'Im okay now, just a wobble, i thought i was over this' she said to her self

'Over What?' Clara demanded 'Quick tell me now whilst its quiet and Miss Audrey has gone to lunch' . 'I've been sick in the mornings for about a week now, and ive been feeling faint on and off for a while' Danise admitted 'Gosh' Clara said and put her hand to her mouth 'What? Do you know what is wrong with me?' Denise asked turning to her friend

'I Think you should sit down' Clara said and lead herself and Denise back around the sofa and pulled her friend to sit on it. 'Have you had your period this month?' Clara whispered 'No not yet i was due... last week' Denise said 'Oh no, do you think thats what it is?, Do you think i'm pregeant?' the look of claras face told her everything she needed to know. She was pregant and John Moray was the father, she silently put her hand over her stomach

'Girls, Girls why are you sitting down when there is work to do, customers to serve?, Clara Mrs Allura is waiting to buy the fox skin gloves, Denise go and have your lunch' Miss Audrey said and clapped her hand she then herself went to serve a customer. Denise looked over at Clara and then confindently walked out of ladieswear but instead of going to the food hall she literally ran down the stairs and knocked on Morays office door.

'Come in!' Moray shouted and Denise slowly turned the door handle, she hesitantly walked into the office and shut the door behind her. 'Denise sweetheart?' Moray said and walked towards her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soft pink lips. 'On your lunch?' he asked, Denise nodded 'Eaten anything yet?' 'No' 'Come on then my love' Moray said and beckoned Denise out of his office and out of the Paradise. They walked up the promanard and around the corner to a small little cafe and sat outside to order lunch , or course Moray was treating. 'Are you okay sweetheart you seem awfully quiet?' Moray asked once they had finished there lunch, he reached across and held her hand in his, silently stroking her hand with his thumb . 'Yeh, i think im coming down with something im going to go to the doctors on my next half day' 'Do you want me to come with you?' he asked 'No its okay, i think Clara said she wanted to come with me so she could go to the postoffice, but thanks anyway' 'Husband' she whispered that last word which made Moray smile. It was so hard keeping there marrage a secret, Moray wanted Denise to wear her ring but she refused claiming it would be to obvious so instead he insited she wore it on one of his chains around her neck, and Denise insitied that Moray did the same for his ring.

'What where you doing when i came in earlier?' Denise asked as the pair started walking back to the paradise. 'Oh that, this has to be in confidence intill it is made offical, Miss Audrey is leaving, to marry your uncle, she has just got to work her 3 week notice and then we will be trying to find a new head of ladies wear, the annonucement wont be made intill next week and then interview will begin once Miss Audrey has left, I'm sure Mr and Mrs Weston will want to choose' Moray told her wife

'Maybe i could apply?' Denise asked hopefully

'Mmmm, maybe but i dont think it would be wise to dabble in their games Denise, you said yourself we have to be careful' John told her.

'Maybe' Denise replied

There walk back to the Paradise was quiet.

'You know maybe you need to go the the doctors sooner, you're very quiet sweetheart, I'll arrange Cover for you and Clara and you can both go tomorrow morning, as long as you give me an update as soon as you know whats wrong'John said and clutched Denise's hand in his.

'Okay thank you' Denise whispered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Paradise Baby

She was Pregnant, 2 weeks gone, And she was scared, scared the Moray will not want the child, scared that she would loose her position. As soon as the applications for the new head of ladies wear became avaliable Denise had applied, she did't want to regret not putting her name up regardless of what John had said, although now she might not even get it.

'Denise you okay?' Clara asked she was sitting next to her on the table eating breakfast 'You need to at to keep your strengh up' Clara said and nodded to Denises bowl of uneaten cereal in front of her.

'I was thinking, and im not hungey' she whispered

'You need to tell him Denise, as a friend i'm telling you he should know' Clara said and squeezed Denise's hand

'I know, i will tell him after the issue with the head of ladies is resolved, ill tell him' Denise whispered back so nobody else heard.

Just after breakfast she recived a note from John sent by Arther it was a request to meet him in his office. Denise made her way down the stairs minding the charge of customers making there way back to ladies wear. once there she gave a small knock onto the door and opened it a little and crept in.

'Denise, im sorry sweetheart but i told you not to apply, i told you we had to be careful around the Westons, they are playing a game and you are in the centre of it, you have been selected as the top 4 girls, dont you see denise?' John asked and walked towards her.

'I see John but i need to have a secure future, i need the position and i could't let the oppertunity slip, im sorry but if you knew why you would understand' Denise said sadly

'Then tell me why Denise, afterall you are my wife now we should have no secrets please tell me, maybe i can help in another way?' John pleaded, he stepped forward and grasped Denise's hand.

'Promise me you wont leave me if i tell you?' Denise asked scared now

'Why will i leave you sweetheart?' he asked worried himself

'I'm with child' she whispered and held her hand over her stomach

Moray smiled 'What, did i hear right we are going to have a baby?' he asked his smile getting bigger

'Yes, i'm 2 weeks gone' Denise replied seeing the look on John face she too smiled.

John pressed his hand over Denise's stomach and felt his baby inside her.

'I'm so happy' Moray said he pulled denise into his arms and picked her up and twirled them both around. he kissed her on the lips and then let her stand back on the floor

'Your not mad?' she asked

'No, i'm delirously happy, this baby we have made together out of love,this baby is ours and im so excited' John said and smiled once more. 'Only we might nit want to tell anybody intill we have owned up about our secret marriage does any one know?' Moray asked

'Just Clara' denise whispered 'But she will keep it a secret'

'Good'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Paradise Baby

2months later...

Denise sat in Ladies wear going over the books for the third time, she was concentrating so hard she did't hear anyone come in.

'Denise?, what are you still doing here?' Clara asked walking over to where Denise sat

'Trying to get my head around these books' she replied when she had got the position of head of ladies wear she did't realise balanceing the books was going to be so hard, but then maybe that was because she wasnt really with it instead she was trying to warn of the headache that was coming and her achey muscles.

'Give them here' Clara said. Denise handed her the books and Clara shut them and put them back on the shelf.

'Clara?' Denise asked kneading her head.

'They can wait, Mr. Moray is waiting for you in your rooms' she said and smiled

Denise got up and followed Clara out of Ladies wear. 'Where are you going?' Denise asked Clara when she started walking in the other direction of their quarters.

'Out with the others to the three crowns, ill see you tomorrow' she said Denise thanked her and walked up the stairs and along the corridor. she opened her door and walked into her room, suprised at what was waiting for her.

John had filled up the copper tub with hot water, and was kneeling next to it, with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he was sprinkling what looked like lavender into the hot water.

'John? whats all this?' she asked and closed the door behind her.

'Suprise sweetheart, Clara told me how you've been feeling recently i thought this might help' he said and smiled. she smiled back and leaned down to kiss him 'Its such a romantic thing to do thank you... i do really need this ive been feeling achey all day' Denise told him and let him undress her and lift her into the tub. He took a sponge and started soaping it up and trailing it up and down her skin to soothe her.

'How do you feel?' John asked

'Amazing' she sighed 'do you still feel achey?' he asked

'A bit, not as much' Denise said just enjoying the water around her and the smell of lavender calming her.

'Whens your next appoitment? i want to come with you' John said and held onto his wifes hand. 'Friday, and okay id like that' she whispered

once the water had gone cold John lifted her out of the tub and into the towel on her bed. He dried her and put on her nightdress. Moray sat on the bed and pulled Denise so that she was sitting inbetween his legs, He casually ran his hands up and down her stomach.

'We need to tell everyone soon, i will start showing and people will start to talk' Denise said

'Who do you want to tell?' He asked not sure if he really wanted people to know about their secret.

'I don't want to tell anyone but i think it would be wise to tell everyone all at once, that way it is all out in the open' Denise said and sighed she put her hands over Johns . 'The good thing about telling everybody we are married and im with child is that we will finally be able to touch and kiss in public' Denise said and smiled

'Be a normal couple' John whispered 'For a while' he finished

'Yes, I Like the sound of that' Denise whispered back

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever which in fact was only about 30mins Denise had fallen asleep in John arms. He quietly moved himself being careful not to wake his angel and laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers up and around her. he bent down and placed a chaise kiss on her forhead, he then went about tidying the room. Lastly he wrote Denise a short note:

'Sweetheart meet me in my office before we open and we can discuss how we will share our secret Love Johnxxx'

it read.

He left the note on her bedside table picked up his jacket and walked out of her room.

As he walked down the hall he came across Clara

'You're coming in late' he said

'Is she alright?' Clara asked concerened

'Shes fine' John said

'Shes scared isnt she, about what people will say when you eventually tell them sir' Clara said

'She keeps it well hidden, but yes i can see she is scared. thank you for looking out for her she is lucky to have you as a friend' John told her and smiled

'Its okay sir, I think we are both lucky to have one and other, I just wanted you to know if either of you ever need anything ill help, anyway better get off to bed' she finished and started walking towards her room

'Thanks, Goodnight' Moray said and smiled too he then walked into the direction of his office, thinking of a way to tell everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

The Paradise Baby C6

Moray walked up the stairs to Ladies wear that was in darkness, Denise had asked if she may speak to him before there big annonucement take was to take place later that evening. he quietly opened the door to the department and then shut it quickly behind him. Ladies wear was as dark as the hallway outside apart from a few candles that had been lit.

'Denise?' John called out when he did't see Denise straight away. It all happened so quickly he almost did't catch her when she literally jumped into his arms and started kissing him.

'Denise?' John asked again once she had pulled away

'I need you' Denise said and gave him the look of utter lust. He knew what she wanted, and he would give her exactly that. Since she had become pregant there had been two sides of his wife, one moment she was very calm, sweet but also quite needy for cuddles and romance and the next she would be agressive and would need rough loving, and would be very adventurous. This was the time she wanted to be adventurous.

Denise took hold of Johns hand and pulled him over to the counter top, she pushed everything off of it to the floor as John picked her up and laid her on the counter.

He kissed her hard whilst pushing her skirt up to her waist and pulling down her drawers leaving her dress and corset on. John turned around to make sure they where really alone and then went to pull down his trousers.

'Leave them on' Denise growled, John smiled and then undid his zipper and pulled his penis out, he wet his hand and pulled on his dick intill it was shiny with his spit, he then positioned him self at his wifes entrace and quickly and roughly (but not to rough) pushed in. Denise gasped and pulled John closer so she could kiss his mouth . He began to thust in ernest everytime he thrust Denise made a noise and the counter shoke. Moray pushed Denise so she was further up on the counter and then he proceeded to get on the counter himself and almost straddle her whilst he contiued to thrust in to her. Her hands found his face as she pulled him into another kiss, she then found his hands and put them over her silk covered breasts.

John could tell that Denise as close as he moans became closer together, it then suddenly hit her and her body shoke all over, John followed suit and came inside her.

A few mintutes later Moray pulled out and grabbed a piece of material laying on the corner of the counter he proceeded to wipe himself and Denise clean and pull himself together. he helped Denise pull up her drawers and fix her dress.

She pushed back his sweaty hair and placed a small kiss on his red lips.

'Thank you Darling' she whispered

'Not a problem, I suppose its just once of the perks of being Head of Ladieswear' he said and they both giggled.

'Come on' Denise said and caught hold of his hand and pulled him out of Ladieswear,' we have just about enough time to stand out side and freshen up before everyone comes for our announcemet' she said and smiled.

'I Promise you all this will be a short meeting, I know you all want to get down the pub, but we' he said and beckoned Denise to come and stand next to him 'We would like to make an annocement, This may come as a shock to you but on my returning to The Paradise Denise and I got married' He said and took hold of Denise's hand

'Congratulations' Clara piped up and clapped her hands followed by Sam, Suzie, Mr. Dudley and others.

'We would also like to annoce that we are going to have a baby as Denise is with child, she's 2 and 1/2 mouths gone' Moray said proudly

He looked around to all the happy faces apart from the Westons who looked like they could kill.

'Thank you for you time, Goodnight' John said and let the crowd dispurse.

Clara was the first to congratulate them once again, she pulled Denise into a hug 'Well done'

'Thanks' Denise said

Clara then went on to Congratulate John.

Sam and Suzie came next, then Mertle and Jonas and finally Mr. Dudley.

Denise was pleased that all of her friends where happy for them , although she did not like the way Mrs. Weston was staring at her.

They where just about to leave when Cathrine approached.

'It would have been nice if you had told us before you annonced this to the staff' she said in her stuck up voice

She was then joined by Mr. Weston

'Congratulations Denise' he said suprisingly and kisssed her cheek he then held out his hand to shake Johns who was shocked to say the least.

'Don't congratulate them darling, why did't you tell us you where with child when you where interviewed for the position?' Cathrine demarded

'I did't know then' Denise lied

'Well this is not good enough, i think it would be best if you went back to being an assisant' Catherine said

'Leave her alone Cathrine, Denise can carry on working intill she has to leave, now come on' Tom Weston said and began walking out of the Paradise Cathrine following in a huff behind him.

'Well i did not expect that to happen' Moray turned and said to Denise

'Mmmm' Denise muttered

'What?, What are you thinking?' John asked

'I'm thinking that he's up to something'


	7. Chapter 7

The Paradise Baby C7

A/N: Sorry for the wait in posting this part, I had a bit of a writers block and have been busy with work, but ill hopefully update this a bit more now i have a few more ideas!

'Whens the next appiontment?' Dudley asked whilst sitting opposite Moray at his desk.

'Tomorrow, I've taken the Morning off , Mrs Weston was not very happy though' Moray told him and sighed 'I just wish she would get off my back and start concentration on her own life instead of trying to meddle in mine' he told his best friend

'Is there something you are not telling me John?' he asked curious as to what Moray meant by the his last statement.

'Its just little things, I havent been able to go to any of the last 3 appointments with Denise as she's pulled managers meetings, she expects Denise to work longer hours even though shes 6 months gone but she wont let me share the work load and to top everything off i keep hearing rumours about the time me and Cathrine where together all around th store, i don't want Denise hearing these things' Moray finished

'I'm just so fed up' John sighed

'I'm Sorry John, I wish there was something i could do to help' Dudley said 'Look why don't you and Denise go into the Village after the appointment don't worry if your late back ill cover you' Dudley said

'Thanks' Moray said and smiled 'Ill go and tell Denise the news' and with that he got up and walked out of the office.

'John what are you doing here?' Denise asked walking back behind the counter. She had gotten consiriably bigger in the last month and now had to wear marternity corsets which she did't like much but John loved her new look and he coudl't help but look and her even more.

'I've come to see if you are okay, and tell you some news' John said and walked around the counter so he was standing next to her.

'I'm fine, i can take care of myself you know, i know your just being protective but i promise you. you dont need to come up here so many times in the day... if i need you i will send for you' she said and smiled a sweet smile.

'However it is nice to see you' she whispered

'Okay, ill try not to come up here so often i just cant help myself' John said and laughed he then pulled her close to him and ran his hand over the bump, he let his hand still for a moment before pulling away , he grasped Denises hand and gently pulled her into the store room where he proceeded to kiss her.

'What news did you bring sweetheart?' Denise asked when he pulled away.

'Come sit down' he said and gestured to the chair in the corner.

'Dudley has agreeded to cover for us tomorrow, so we can go into the villiage after the appointment, i thought maybe you would want to inform Clara just in case we have a visit' he whispered

Denise nodded 'I will, thank you John' she whispered and kissed his cheek.

At 2'o clock exactly Mrs. Weston strolled into Ladies wear, she was wearing a bright orange dress with purple accents, Clara noticed her entrance first and motioned to Denise.

'Mrs. Weston, how can i help today?' Denise asked polietly

'Miss Denise, or would you rather Mrs. Moray?' Catherine asked slyly

'Miss Denise is fine Mrs. Weston' Denise said

'Miss Denise then, I would like to talk to you about the books, please send your girls to lunch and close the department' She said

'Okay, Girls could you pleae go to lunch' Denise asked her girls.

'What about you Miss Denise, should i get something for you?' Clara asked looking ucuriously between Denise and Catherine

'No' Catherine said before Denise could answer. 'Miss Denise can have something later' She said and started walking towards the counter.

Denise smiled at Clara as he walked out of the door leaving the two alone. Denise walked into the stock room to retrive the books when she heard Catherines voice. 'Those wont be nessasary'

'But i thought this was wha our meeting was to be about?' Denise asked putting the books back on the shelve and walking towards Catherine Weston.

'No I'm here to tell you that i am aware of your secret' Catherine said

'Secret what secret?' Denise asked

'The secret that you are keeping from Moray about your baby' Catherine said

Denise looked confused

'Me and John have no secrets we tell each other everything' Denise protested

'But you havent told Moray, John that this is not his child you are carrying is it?'

'What are you talking about Mrs. Weston, im carrying Johns Child and he knows that' Denise said angrely

'I think not Denise, Why would he want a child with you, a shop girl' Catherine stated

'Me and John are married, Happily married, now im leaving i cannot stand any more of your accusations' Denise said and walked away from Catherine, only Catherine pulled her back whish made Denise trip and fall to the floor.

'You will listen to my girl, I will tell Moray that this is not his child, i will tell him you where unfaithful to him and he will leave you and come back to me, mark my words, what would he want with damaged goods' Catherine said and smiled

She then kicked Denise in the stomach and walked out of Ladieswear as if nothing had happened

Denise yelled out in pain and he clung onto her stomach he managed to crawl to the door and scream again.

'Denise? Denise what has happened' Clara asked as she and the other girls ran towards her. 'Suzie get find sam get him to call a carriage and then find Moray oh and then get me one of her night dresses' Clara ordered 'The rest of you shift' she then stroked Denise's hair

'Catherine' Denise whispered still clutching her stomach

'Did Mrs. Weston do this to you?' she asked

Denise nodded her head

'Denise!' John yelled as he ran down the corridor to where Denise lay.

'What happened?' He asked

'I think it was Catherine Weston' Clara said

John put his hand on her bump which made Denise gasp 'Its all right darling i've got you' he whispered

'Here' Suzie said out of breath as he walked towards Clara and Moray with a night dress.

'Thanks' Clara said and focused back on Denise.

'We need to undress her and then you need to take her to the hospital' Clara said urgently

'Right' Moray said unsure what to do as he was still in shock.

'Moray helped Denise slowly crawl back into Ladieswear and they shut the door.

he then un bottoned Denise's dress quickly and pushed it off her, he took of her corset

'Oh my god!' He cried when he saw blood on her drawers.

'Clara get Dudley now, i need help' he said, Clara got up and ran to find Dudley.

John pushed Denises hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

'It Hurts' she cried tears rolling down her face

John proceeded to take of her drawers and put her night gown on, he took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

'John , Denise' Dudley said runing into the room

'Dudley, i need you to help me pick her up and then get us into the carriage' he said urgently

Mr. Dudley walked towards them and helped Denise into John's arms. john stood up and as fast as he could with Denise in his arms ran down the stairs and into the waiting carriage.

3 hours later

'Come on Sweetheart wake up' John silently whispered kissing her hand tears rolling down his own eyes now

'John' he heard her cough

'Denise, your safe, i'm with you' John said and placed a kiss on her lips.

'What happened, what about the baby?' she asked desperatly

'Don't worry sweetheart, everything is fine, you both are fine' he said smiling

'Are you sure?' Denise asked

'I'm sure darling' he whispered and kissed her again

The Nurse walked into the room at this point.

'Its good to see you up Denise, the Doctor will be with us in a moment we just need to do another examination' The nurse told her

The doctor walked in a few minutes later

'If you would like to wait outside?' he asked Moray

'He's staying' Denise said matter of factly

'I'm sorry he cant' The nurse said

'He is' Denie said and gripped onto Johns hand harder

The doctor looked to the nurse 'Its okay just don't tell any one' he said and proceeded to examine Denise.

'Well everything is looking better Mrs. Moray, although i want to keep you in over night just to be sure, the Baby has a steadly heartbeat and you will problery begin to feel it kick, i would advice that you stay in bed and rest for a few days, and lower your work afterwards, also try and eat better and don't get stressed, i expect you to help' he said and gestured to John.

'I will Doctor' John said

'  
Another thing do we know what caused this?' he asked


End file.
